whospecialfeaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Seeds of Death
Disc 1 Commentary Commentary by Frazer Hines (Jamie McCrimmon), Wendy Padbury (Zoe Herriot), Michael Ferguson (Director), Terrance Dicks (Script Editor). Production Subtitles Text commentary by Richard Molesworth providing cast details, script development and other information related to the production of this story. Disc 2 New Zealand Censor Clips When Doctor Who was sold to New Zealand in the 1960s, some episodes had small sequences removed before screening because they were considered too frightening, disturbing or violent. In 2002, a reel of these censored clips was discovered in a private collection by New Zealand fan Graham Howard. It was found to contain material from the missing episodes of The Web of Fear (1968) and The Wheel in Space (1968) which are presented for the first time on this DVD. (1’12 | 4:3 | 1968) The Last Dalek BBC designer Tony Cornell was working at Ealing film studios in May 1967, during the filming of the climactic Dalek battle scenes from The Evil of the Daleks - a story which is now missing from the BBC archives. He took an 8mm film camera with him, and made this 10-minute black and white silent film of the day's events. Original effects designers Michaeljohn Harris and Peter Day provide a commentary on the action. Also available on Lost in Time and Resurrection of the Daleks: Special Edition. (09'36" | 4:3 | 1967) TARDIS-Cam No. 5 Another brand-new model sequence from BBCi. Visual Effects Supervisor: Mike Tucker; Lighting Cameraman: Peter Tyler; Gaffer: Alan Graham; Editor: Jamie Cason; Commissioning Editor: Martin Trickey; Producer: James Goss; Executive Producer: Richard Fell. (1’00” | 16:9 | 2002) Sssowing the Ssseedsss An all-new feature about the on-screen realisation of the Ice Warriors themselves, and the making of The Seeds of Death. Includes contributions from Ice Warriors actors Alan Bennion, Sonny Caldinez and Bernard Bresslaw, plus make-up supervisor Sylvia James. Bernard Bresslaw interview courtesy of Ken Clark; Sound Restoration: Mark Ayres; Stills: BBC Television, Paul Allen, Bobi Bartlett, David J. Howe; Camera: John Kelly; Sound: Terry Haute; Producer: Peter Finklestone. (24'07" | 4:3 | 2002) Photo Gallery A selection of rare and previously unpublished photographs from the recording of this story with sound effects montage. (5’17” | 4:3 | 2002) Easter Egg Commentary Clip (Episode 6). From the 'Special Features' menu, highlight ‘Tardis Cam No.5’ and navigate left to highlight the hidden Doctor Who logo. (1’00” | 4:3 | 2002) Additional Special Features Warriors of Mars A brief history of the Ice Warriors in Doctor Who by the people who designed and brought them to life. With actors Sonny Caldinez, Alan Bennion and Bernard Bresslaw (voice only), producer Barry Letts, script editor Terrance Dicks, director Michael Ferguson, make-up designer Sylvia James, sound designer Brian Hodgson and visual effects designer Peter Day. Narrated by Donald Gee. Available on The Curse of Peladon. (14'54" | 16:9 | 2009) Seeds of Death Seeds of Death Seeds of Death Seeds of Death Seeds of Death Seeds of Death Seeds of Death Seeds of Death Seeds of Death Seeds of Death Seeds of Death Seeds of Death Seeds of Death Seeds of Death Seeds of Death Seeds of Death Seeds of Death Seeds of Death Seeds of Death Seeds of Death Seeds of Death Seeds of Death Seeds of Death Seeds of Death Seeds of Death Seeds of Death Seeds of Death Seeds of Death Seeds of Death Seeds of Death Seeds of Death Seeds of Death Seeds of Death Seeds of Death Seeds of Death Seeds of Death Seeds of Death Seeds of Death Seeds of Death Seeds of Death Seeds of Death Seeds of Death Seeds of Death Terry Haute Seeds of Death Seeds of Death Seeds of Death Seeds of Death Seeds of Death Seeds of Death Seeds of Death Seeds of Death Seeds of Death Seeds of Death Seeds of Death Seeds of Death Seeds of Death Seeds of Death Seeds of Death Seeds of Death Seeds of Death Seeds of Death Seeds of Death Seeds of Death Seeds of Death Seeds of Death